Artic
NOTE; This OC is a gift to TheArcticDove. She's a great friend of mine. She is going to be the owner of Artic. Thank you very much Dragons!^^ If you want to use her, ask '''TheArticDove'.'' Artic is the PAW Patrol's Nature/environment Police Artic is an intelligent, friendly, and a clever pup. She can think of every possible way to help the environment along with the flowers an the animal habitats. She's excellent at swimming and diving which gets Zuma jealous of her and starts a competition and having the pups as the judges, every time they pick Artic as best swimmer and diver. She's more into winter than the other seasons cause of the snow. Once you gain her trust, and friendship, you got a friend for life. She can't stand it when she see's her friends getting pick on and teased by others. She's a great friend to Zuma, Everest, Rocky, Chase, and Rubble. She doesn't like it when Marshall keeps on bumping into her and the other pups in the elevator. When Artic see's flowers you will see her sniffing them all day long, if you call her name, distract her for a moment, or even drag her away from them, she'll get very upset at you. Artic used to be a stray near Adventure Bay's flower meadow, taking care and watching over the flowers. She would give them water every day if it didn't rain that day. On the day of Tuesday, March 22th, she went out to the Adventure Bay's flower shop to get more flowers to replace the one's that died, when a 8.7 earthquake struck the city. She suffered minor injuries. She loss conscious and woke up near the PAW Patrol lookout where she got found by Chase. She was taken in, was healed back to full health by Marshall, and was given food and water by Ryder. a week later, Adventure Bay was fixed and Artic was healed fully. She found out that more flowers blooms and stays fresh towards the Lookout. She would spend every morning and every hour before going to bed. Month later, reports of flowers and bushes being dug out and killed were coming in. Artic was shocked and decided to help the PAW Patrol. She used her planting skills and flower/bushes know how to help replant and fix all the ones dug-out. Ryder and the pups were impressed ending out as a result of Ryder making her the PAW Patrol's Nature/Environment Police. Artic is a Basenji pup her fur is a goldish-tan on the side, and white on her chest, tummy, and her front "socks" paws. She has a goldish-tan curly tail. Catchphrases: * "I got flower powers!" * "Nature and Environment Police coming through!" * "When you got flower problems, count on me to make them alright!" Pup Tools: Shovel''~a great tool for digging, lifting and throwing.'' Spade Rake''~for raking leaves'' Critter food(for Rabbit and Birds)~ to distract and get them away from the food. Young Artic: TBA Adult Artic: TBA Category:Gifts by Dragons19 Category:Mayverse Category:Gift Category:Female Category:Pup Category:Mayverse character Category:Colfea's Chara